List of cocktails
This is a partial list of cocktails. . Cocktails with beer * Black and Tan * Black Velvet * Boiler * Boiler (navy version) * Boilermaker * Dr Pepper * Flaming Dr. Pepper * Flip * Irish Carbomb (also known as Belfast Carbomb or just Carbomb) * Jimmy&Guinney * Lager and lime * Lolita * Mix * Radler * Shandy (also known as Shandy Gaff) * Snakebite Cocktails with bourbon * Bourbon county cowboy * Dixie Dew * Manhattan * Midnight Cowboy * Mint Julep * Jack & Sam Cocktails with brandy or cognac * B & B * B & B Collins * Belfast Bomber * Between The Sheets * Blacksmith * Brandy Alexander * Brandy cocktail * Brandtea * Bull's Milk * Charleston * Incredible Hulk * International * Rolls Royce * Sidecar * Steeplejack * Stinger * Widow's Kiss Cocktails with gin Alexander * Apoica * Aviation * Blue Arrow * Bronx cocktail * Cardinale * Chihuahua Bite * French 75 * Gibson * Gimlet(Cocktail) * Gin and Tonic * Gin Fizz * Gin Breeze * Gin rickey * Granny Panties * Green Dragon * Hanky-Panky cocktail * Lady Finger * Long Island Iced Tea * Maiden's Prayer * Martini * Mickey Slim * Montgomery * Naga Cocktail * Negroni * Pink Gin * Salty Dog * Satan's Whiskers * Singapore Sling * Sloe Gin Fizz * Swank Motel * Tin Roof * TNT * Tom Collins * Wedding Belle * White Lady Cocktails with rum * Apricot Pie * Banana daiquiri * Bee's kiss * Bellbird * Between The Sheets * Blue Hawaiian * Brass Monkey * Caipirinha (made with cachaça, a rum-like Brazilian liquor) * Cuba Libre * Daiquiri * Daiquiri Blossom * Dark * Stormy * Devil's Asshole * Devil's Tail * El Burro * Fluffy Duck * Flyin' 151 * Frozen Pineapple Daiquiri * G-Spot * Henry Morgan's Grog * Hot Buttered Rum * http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Jenny_CraigJenny Craig * Mai Tai * Mojito * Piña Colada * Planter's Punch * Pope's Penis (Malibu rum) * Rum and Coke * Suffering Bastard * Stonewall * Tall Islander * Tom and Jerry * Xalapa punch * Zombie * Zombie punch * Rum and Pepsi Cocktails with sake * Geisha * Orange Creamsicle * Sake Bomb * Tamagozake * For fuck sake Cocktails with tequila * Black Devil * Brave Bull (tequila and Kahlua) * Cowgirl's prayer * Changirongo * Esoteric Solipsist * Flat Liner * Frozen Matador * Margarita * Mexican Ruin * Montezuma * Pope's Penis * Tequila Mockingbird (tequila and creme de menthe) * Tequila Sunrise * TNT (tequila and Tabasco) Cocktails * Cocktails with vodka * Appletini * Banana punch * Baptist Redemption * Bitch Slammer * Black Cossack * Black Marble * Black Russian * Bloody Mary * Blue Lagoon * Bradford (Vodka w/ Pineapple Splash) * Bullshot * Caesar aka Bloody Caesar * Cherry Vodka * Cosmopolitan * Danis * Dirty Water * Ectoplasm * Funky Blue Drink * Gentleman's Speedball * Greyhound * Godmother * Goodbye Russia With Love * Harvey Wallbanger * Headless Horseman * Irish Rootbeer Float * Jamie's Suicide *Jungle Breeze * Kamikaze * Kremlin Colonel * Lemon Drop * Long Island Iced Tea * Maude cocktail * Moscow Mule * Mudslide * Poison Arrow * Q Martini * Rabid Dog * Rene * Rose Kennedy Cocktail * Russian Coffee * Salmiakki Koskenkorva * Salty Dog * Salvatore * Scotch Frog * Screaming Viking * Screwdriver * Sea Breeze * Sex on the Beach aka Fuzzy Navel * Sex everywhere * Sex with Jamie B * Soviet * The Game * The Star(Screwdriver + Perrier) * Vodkadew * Vodka Gimlet * Vodka Grasshopper * Vodka Martini (or Vodkatini) * Vodka Sour * Vodka and Coke * Vodka and Iced Tea (aka Ice Pick) * Volga Boatman * Vodka Red Bull * White Russian * Woo Woo Cocktails with whiskey/whisky * Boilermaker * Clubman * Comfortable Screw * Dom Pedro * Even-more Irish rootbeer float * Everything But * Godfather * Horse's Neck * Irish Carbomb * Irish Coffee * Jimmy&Guinney * Lady Hunt * Leprechaun * Lynchburg Lemonade * Manhattan * New Orleans * Old Fashioned * Mad Russian (Sometimes called a Rasputin) * Rattlesnake * Rob Roy * Rusty Nail * Sazerac * Scotch Mist * Spirit of Scotland * Suburban * Three Rivers * Turbina * Waldorf * Whiskey sour * White Heather Cocktails with wine * Bellini * Black Velvet * Buck's Fizz * Kalimotxo (also Calimocho or Rioja Libre) * Champagne Blues * Champagne Classic * Death in the Afternoon * Funky Blue Drink * Jumping Dragon * Kir * Kir Royale * Korea * Mimosa * Mulled Claret * One-Balled Dictator * Prince of Wales * Qin King's Colour * Rebujito * Rossini * Sangria * Sangrita (hot fruit punch used to chase Tequila) * Sherry Eggnog * Southern Champagne * Spritzer * Tang's Ware * Waltzing Matilda * Wine Collins * Zurracapote Other cocktails * Banana Banshee * Bandito * Caipirinha * Danish Mary * Frangelico Luau * Golden Cadillac * Golden Dream * Greek Tiger * Green Cow * Hangman's Blood * Jäger Bomb * Jäger Colada * Karsk * Maria Teresa * Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster * Pimm's #1 Cup * Pink Squirrel * Pisco Sour * Piscola * Teknekt * Tombstone * Tucker Death Mix Shots/shooters * Angel's Tit * Autumn Leaf * B-52 * Bastille Bomb * Bleeding Brain * Buttery Nipple * Cactus Flower * Cement Mixer * Cocksucking Cowboy * Cowboy Killer * Dead Nazi * Depth Charge * Flatliner * Gorilla Fart * Galliano Hot Shot * Green and Gold * Griswold * Flatliner * Lemon Drop * Love Bite * Molotov Cocktail * Oatmeal Cookie * Pousse Cafe * Quick Fuck * Screaming Nazi * Slippery Nipple * Sombrero * Sweet tight pussy * Tequila Slammer * TNT cocktail (and its variants) * Uboot Flaming Cocktails * Bailey's Comet * Flaming Dr. Pepper * Flaming Lamborghini * Gas Chamber * Molotov Cocktail (the ingestible kind!) Mixers * Old Oxford University punch * Apple Ginger punch * Rose's lime juice * carbonated water * grenadine * sour mix * tonic water * vermouth Non-alcoholic cocktails * 911 Targa A *Aqueous Martini B * Baby Cocktail * Baby Face * Baby Love * Baki * Balu * Banana Cantaloupe Smoothie * Banana Milk Shake * Banana Punch * Banana Strawberry Shake * Berry Berry * Bicycle * Black and Blue Berries * Black cow (aka Brown Cow, or root beer float) * Blackberry Drink * Blue Spark * Boston cooler * Bora Bora C-E * Cafe D'olla * Caitian Tongue Tickler * Catherine Blossom * Charly Brown * Cherry Ale * Cherry Pop * Chicago Lemonade * Children's Caipi * Chocolate Beverage * Chocolate Drink * Christina's Special * Coco Choco * Coconut Banana * Coconut Kiss * Coconut Lips * Cool Cow * Cranberry Punch * Crazy Cow * Dutch Treat * Easy Coce * Easr coast punch * Egg Cream * End Wrench F-G * Fanta Sunset * Fanta Sunset 2 * Florida * Freddie Bartholomew * Fruit Cooler * Fruit Explosion * Gentle Sea Breeze * Golden Glow * Grape Flip * Grape Lemon Pineapple Smoothie * Grapefruit Cocktail * Grapefruit Lemonade * Great Grapes * Greek Iced Coffee * Green Garden H-L * Happy Morning * Helldriver * Hodge Podge * Honeymoon * Honeysweet Coffee * Hot Brick Toddy * Hot Pussy * Hot Scotch * I G T C K * Ipanema * Jackboy * Jogging Flip * Jones' Beach * Jungle Cooler * Jungle Juice * Kanaan * Late Nite Coffee * Lemon Cocktail * Lemon Concoction * Lemon Flip * Lemon Squash * Limeade * Long Distance Runner M-O * Mellow Yellow * Mexicana * Monkey Milk * Mother Superior * Mr P Nutt * Mush Melon * Octopussy * Orange Cocktail * Orange Cooler * Orange Fizz * Orange Flip * Orange Julius(r) * Orange Smile * Orange Velvet * Orangeade * Orgeat Lemonade P-R * Parisette * Peanut Butter Shake * Pelican * Peter's Special * Pick-me-up Gently * Pina Cocos * Pineapple Lemonade * Pineapple Power * Plain Eggnog * Planters Dream * Polynesian Pick-me-up * Prairie Oyster * Purple Cow, or a float made with grape soda * Purple Jimm * Pussyfoot * Rail Splitter * Raspberry Punch * Raspberry Sherbet Punch * Red Angel * Red Moon * Roadrunner * Rocky Mountain (unleaded) * Rose De Mai Cocktail * Roy Rogers S-V * Safe Sex on the Beach * Saint Clement's * Shirley Temple * Skyway Seabreeze * Sour Mix * Spanish Chocolate * Spiced Peach Punch * Spring Fever * Strawberry Dream * Strawberry Lemonade * Strawberry Pineapple Milk Shake * Strawberry Punch * Strawberry Shivers * Suffering Bastard * Sugar Syrup * Sun in The Glas * Sunbreaker * Sweet Bananas * Tell's shot * Tropic Beach * Vanilla Shake * Virgin Mary * Virgin Pina Colada W * Winter Sun * Witch Taste 13 See also *list of recipes *other How-tos External links * Bevvy — Github for Drinks * 10,000 Cocktail recipes * Mixed Drinks and Cocktails * Good Cocktails - Mixed Drink Recipes, Cocktails and a Bartender Guide * Social Drink Network * Track your favorite craft cocktails * Drink Recipes * http://www.foolonahill.com/drink.html * http://www.barmeister.com/drinks.html * http://www.drinksmixer.com/ * http://www.webtender.com/ * http://www.boozemixer.com/ * Cocktail Recipes and Bar'O'Paedia * Cocktail Guide für Series60 Smartphones * http://www.drinksmix.net/ * Cocktail glasses, jiggers, champagne flutes, stemware, shakers, and more. * Drink Jockey * http://cocktailsandshots.com * Cocktails